fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gamma
---- Gamma Faculty (ガンマ線能力, Ganmasen Nōryoku; lit. "Gamma Ray Power") or simply Gamma (ガンマ, Ganma) is an unique Caster Magic possessed by the Shikyōjin Clan. It allows the user to control, shape and utilize gamma radiation. Overview This unique magic is exclusive to the Shikyōjin Clan and allows it's user to create and control a form of penetrating electromagnetic radiation that possess the elemental characteristics of heat, light and lightning energy that is balanced in a perfect ratio, so as to, avoid it being consumed by a slayer; both in isolated elemental state or altogether. The user unleashes the power of hazardous ionizing radiation upon their foes and was in fact, created for just offensive purposes. One of the most common uses of Gamma magic is the infamous "Gamma Perception" that was used and exploited by the Shikyōjin Clan; that allows them to "see" and sense gamma rays; allowing them to have heightened senses (enhanced night vision, etc.), perceptions (sensing well hidden people/traps) and giving them the ability to see invisible foes. Unlike other magics that have both offensive/defensive and supplementary usage, Gamma was created solely for offensive purposes since it uses supercharged gamma rays which are several thousand times strong that visible light and produce ambient heat; enough to melt glass. Gamma magic's main characteristic trait is similar to Lightning Magic; that is, it's immense piercing power which makes it useful when it comes down to piercing through a barrier or cutting down an opponent in half. Extraordinarily high-energy gamma rays can be created with extreme mastery that can yield pairs of electrons and their antimatter counterparts, known as positrons, often creating an amalgamation of both. Due to being a result of atomic decay (nucleus), using the magic causes a release of extreme pressure and heat and produces a cyan (blueish green) afterglow that is generally associated with gamma radiation. It has been noted that a reckless user is likely to cause collateral damage as when inexperienced, the user's aura doused with gamma radiation goes berserk and tends to interact with their surrounding area; causing matter around them to rapidly decay and be converted into energy, this energy is then converted into pure magical energy and absorbed by the user's body which sends their brain into a state of trauma and shock and causes it to produce more and more oxytocin, vasopressin and corticoliberin; making them likely to lose all sense of self and self control and go out on a rampage. The rampage usually lasts for several hours but can go on for a week; depending on the individual. Gamma magic has been described as a double-edged sword, as it forces the user to work alone or with a fellow Shikyōjin as while using it, their magical aura and body becomes infused (and sometimes energized) by gamma radiation and exposure for an extended period of time can cause an ally to fall a victim to radiation poisoning. While objects like lead provide a superior protection against gamma magic, they cannot render someone completely immune to these attacks and will be affected regardless; albeit on a smaller scale. The more magical energy is invested into each attack, the more difficult it becomes to block against these attacks as gamma rays can penetrate through most if not all barriers (both magical and non-magical). Gamma rays cause damage at a cellular level and are penetrating, causing diffuse damage throughout the body. A true master of Gamma Faculty can manage to learn the "Shikyōjin Hidden Technique" known as the Gamma Knife which is perhaps the only known "medicinal" or supplementary spell that is used to to treat brain tumors by administering high-intensity gamma radiation in a precise manner; much like a scalpel. Trivia * Gamma Faculty users are either immune or unaffected by their own and other forms of gamma radiation. Category:Caster Magic Category:Forbidden Magic